Pack of Promises
by CatchingTheDreams
Summary: This is a story about naruto,sasuke,&sakura. They made promises when they were younger.They go through changes and difficulties just to keep the promises. Will they be able to keep them? Rate T for later ch. some pairings:SasuSaku,NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

--Chapter 1--

"NARUTO!" a yell echoed throughout the Konoha ninja Academy startling all the students and jounins. A man with a scar across his face and brown hair tied up in a pony tail was chasing down a blonde spiky ignorant boy down the hall of the academy with an outrage expression.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!! You better come here right now or else there'll be consquences!" Iruka shouted.

"Only if you can catch me!" the blonde boy looked back at his furious sensei then laughed with pride of his sly skills. He clutched the paint close to his chest trying not to spill.

Iruka went into a slow pace then smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, sighing. "What am I ever gonna do with that kid...lord Hokage please help me..." Then he look up head losing the sight of the obnoxious spiky blonde head boy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Haha! Success! Naruto Uzumaki you never resist to amaze yourself!" Naruto laughed at himself. He began painting some of the vilages fences making funny faces of the Hokage and Iruka.

On the other side of the fence Naruto heard voices arguing.

"...I'm telling mom!" A young raven haired boy whined.

"For what?!" His older brother with similars looks, besides the lines on his face and long hair, exclaimed.

"For stealing my kunais! That's why!" He stamped one foot then gave his older brother a death glare.

"So what?! I need them for Anbu missions..." Then Naruto tipped the fence over knocking it towards the ground on the side where the brothers were at with a loud thump. Naruto fell along with the wooden fence.

"Pff." spatted the older brother. Naruto sat up rubbing the back of his head. Then he turned towards the older brother with an anger glare.

"Pff what?" He shouted in his face.

"Pff I just said." he turned around then started heading home.

"Turd..." The young brother muttered as he brushed the dust off of his shoulder from the inccident.

Naruto laughed at the boy's response. The raven haired boy looked at the weird looking Naruto with a annoyed expression.

"What?" questioned Naruto. He stare at the raven boy with his blue eyes. They stood like that for minutes without somuch of a blink or breath.

"Hn. I'm leaving." The raven boy broke the silence. He started to turn and walked towards home.

"Fine...go duckbutt head" Naruto mumbled. The raven head boy stopped. Naruto noticed this then sneered having a crazy idea. "D-U-C-K-B-U-T-T-H-E-A-D!" spelled Naruto. The raven haired boy stomped back with his nostrils flaring and rage in his cold eyes.

"Say it to my face dobe.." Naruto was now pissed at the comeback.

"Fine I'll say it again to make it clear for your small brain...duuuckbuutttt hhhheaaad!"

Then the boys were on the ground wrestling. The raven boy riased his fistthen punched Naruto in the face leaving a bruise.

"Ow!" Naruto was in **very** pissed off now. He kicked the raven boy in the stomache. The boy clutched his belly then panted.

"You'll pay for that DOBE!" The raven haired boy charged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After and hour or so Naruto returned to his warm lonely apartment heating his instant ramen in the microwave. He had brusies and scars from the fight with the Uchiha boy. Neither won or loss. I

They were even.

Nartuo slammed his small fist down on the table at the thougt of being even with the duckbutt head boy.

**I'll beat him! Believe it!!!**

_DING!_

"Ramen's done!" yelped Naruto. He ran over then got his instant ramen ad began gobbling it down. After the short dinner the little blonde haired boy jumped on his bed then started to twirl his kunai on his finger mumbling to himself.

**Hmph. Uchiha kid...that duckbutt...**

Then he turned to his side and looked out of the window. He sighed then slowly closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

----Uchiha Resisdence----

It was getting late and the young Uchiha had to be home. He limped his way down the hallway hoping no one would see him. Then he heard the door open.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke turned around to see his mother walking to him with rage. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you young man!"

"Mom-" Sasuke started but was cut off.

"...you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Mom-"

"I mean you could have called or something!"

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled. She turned and looked at her son with teary eyes. Sasuke walkedup to her then hugged her. "I-I'm...sorry..."

Mrs. Uchiha started to sob some then rested her hand on the young boy's head. She kissed his hair then sighed.

"Just promise me you won't ever do that again?" Sasuke looked up then smiled.

"I promise." Itachi walked in with his Anbu outfit on. He walked over to the dinner table then sat down and closed his eyes. "Finally your back. Mother made me go Anbu and search throughout the village."

"You didn't have to." Sasuke grabbed a chair thensat down next to Itachi.

"Father made me." He shifted in his seat with his eyes still closed.

"Where's father anyway?" Sasuke looked around but didn't see his father anywhere in sight,

"Still working. Be home in an hour at least" The older Uchiha got up then dat o nthe couch with the remote and began watcing television. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Uh...I was in a fight." Sasuke rubbed his arm from the brusies and scraps he had gotten.

"With who? The blonde dobe?"

"Yeah...he was getting on my nerves."

"Hn."

"Dinner time" Mrs. Uchiha walked out with plates, chopsticks, and knives. "Your might a little late so we'll just begin dinner." The brothers sat down at the table then began eating.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:**

This chapter wasn't as good as I expected. -sighs- Anyway the next one will be awesome! I promise for sure!! -smiles- Also the next chapter will have someone entering too. Can you guess who? XD Oh by the way Naruto and Sasuke is only 8 years old. Itachi is 16. Remember that!!! Please excuse the errors. I don't have a lot of time fixing them somtimes. T-T

Next Chapter 2!! YAYZ!!!! Please reivew also.


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter 2--

"Hmmm...should I go to school and let Iruka punish me..._or..._Go to get some ramen? " Naruto thought. He crossed his arms as he walked down to the swing near the Ninja academy.

"Nahh...I would rather be at the Ramen Shop then running 200 laps!" Then he heard a small cry nearby. But it was soon drown out by laughter and voices.

"...Bill-Board brow!" said a girl with a black bob haircut. She pointed at a small pink head girl that was crying. "You think you'll ever become a ninja with that big forehead of yours holding you back?!" The others behind her joined laughter and snickering.

"Oh please! She's too smart! That big forehead covers up her over sized brain of hers!" A red head girl laughed aloud.

"Stop teasing me!!" cried the pink haired girl. She put her hands on her head then sobbed harder. The others continued on laughing. Naruto watched from a nearby bush. His teeth clentched. He was mad. Then he jumped out standing in front of the pink haired girl.

"Hey! Why don't you _guys_ just give her a break!" Naruto stood face to face with the black bob girl. His nostrils flared.

"What'cha gonna do about it fox boy?" The black bob girl challenged. "Not like you'll even have a chance of becoming a ninja like that pinkfreak!" The others snickered.

"I dare you to say that again..." He reached for his pocket, about to draw out a kunai to threathen the girls.

"No need for that dobe..." A voice came next to the pink haired girl. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke leaning againist the fence.(Acting so cool XD lol even as a little kid)

"Why? These _guys_ have been really _BITCHY_." Naruto muttered.

"That isn't really appropriate to get out your ninja weapons anyway." Sasuke walked up to the girls. "Why don't you girls just get lost and leave this girl alone?"

"B-but Sasuke-kun!" They wailed.

"Get lost!" He gave them a glare. Then one by one the girls started to fade away leaving Naruto and Sasuke with the pink haired girl.

**Hpmh! Sasuke-teme acting so cool!** Naruto gumbled to himself. Then he heard a small whimper. He turned and look at the girl that was wiping away her tears.

"You okay?" Naruto squated down then looked into the girl's jade green eyes. "Wow...your eyes are very pretty" he grinned.

"T-thanks.." she giggled. "And thank you...ummm..." She looked at Naruto then Sasuke.

"Oh my name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto pointed at himself, "That's Sasuke Uchiha."then he pointed at the raven haired boy next to him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun." She smiled then stood up.

"You aren't from around here..What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno...I'm acutally from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Well it's nice meeting you Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. "So are you gonna go to Konoha's Ninja Academy?"

"Uh-huh." She looked at Sasuke for a moment then turned away and blushed.

"C'mon we can walk to school together. The 3 of us!!" **There goes my Ramen plan...-sigh- Oh well. At least I got to meet Sakura-chan.**

Sakura smiled and started walking behind the two thiking of howshe had just made 2 new friends in thew Village Hidden in the Leaves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The three arrived late atthe Academy. As they entered Iruka stood by the doorway with a stern face.

"Where have you been?" Iruka asked Naruto and Sasuke. The class turned to see Sasuke and Naruto. The girls squealed for Sasuke. While the guys snickered at how Naruto and Sasuke were gonan be in trouble.

"We were-ummm..." Naruto began to panic.

"They were showing me around the village..." Iruka looked behind to see Sakura speak up. The class turned their eyes on Sakura. The girls gave her an death glare. The guys thought that she was pretty.

"Sasuke and Naruto were showing me around the Village because I just moved here. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Oh so your the new Cherry Blossom I've been hearing so much about." Iruka smiled. Sakura blushed. Then Iruka turned his attention to the class. " Class say hello to our new student Sakura Haruno."

"Hey" the class chorused.

"That was very kind you you 2 to show Miss Haruno around. Now you three take a seat. Class is about to begin."

---Lunch Time!!---

Sakura sat underneath a tree outside the Academy eating her lunch. She sighed then went into her thoughts.

"Hey that's my lunch spot." a voice said. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts then looked up to see a pretty blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes smiling at her.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry. I'll move if you want." Sakura began to pack her lunch but was stopped by the blonde girl's hand.

"You know you should at least put up a fight for a spot. Since you were here first anywhere." the blonde girl frowned then smiled. "I'm Ino Yanamaka. So your the famous Bill-Board girl I've been hearing so much about? Wow that is a big forehead." Ino moved Sakura's bangs out of the way to see her forehead. Then Sakura began to cry. "Now don't cry. What's wrong with a big forehead anyway?"

"Everything..." mutttered Sakura.

"Don't say that!" Ino Stood up then placed her hands on her hips. "You need to stand up to those girls and tell them to get lost or else." Ino raise her fist.

"B-but...I'm not strong enough..." Ino looked down at Sakura then sat down beside her.

"You will be...all you need is some help. I can help." Ino said. "Sakura, your just a bud waiting to be blossomed. You just need to train more and show the world your pretty forehead." She poked Sakura's forehead with her finger then laughed. Sakura laughed as well.

"Thank you Ino-chan" Sakura smiled.

"No problem now let's eat! I'm starving." So then the two girls began eating their lunches.

----To Naruto and Sasuke!!!!----

Naruto got out his ramenand began eating. Then he saw Sasuke-teme and had and urge to fight him again. He quickly finished his ramen and started to head towards the Uchiha prodigy but was trampled by his fangirls.

_"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!"_ they all squealed. Sasuke began to run followed by the fangirls and Naruto trying to keep up with him. But then was pulled by a hand up in a tree.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled. But a hand sileneced him

"Shut up you dobe! Do you want them to find us??!!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "But I saw you running-"

"It was a clone you dobe."

"Oh..." Naruto felt stupid for not seeing it was just a trick.

"Anyway what do you want?" Sasuke got out his rice ball from his pack and began eating.

" I want to fight you!" Naruto raised his fist and gave his big goofy grin.

"No thanks." Sasuke said. He continued eating.

"Why not?!" Naruto whined.

"Because it's a waste of time beating you up if you don't even give it your all."

"I will give it my all!"

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I promise." Naruto raised his pinky.

"What's this?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with an confused expression.

"Pinky promise. Haven't you ever heard of a pinky promise?" Naruto laughed at Sasuke. The stop when Sasuke punched him. "Ow!"

"I am not gonna pinky promise" Sasuke exclaimed.

"C'mon it's the only way to make it official."

"Why don't we just slit out thumbs and make a blood-promise?"

"That'll hurt!!" Naruto started to suck his thumb.

"Whimp. I'll make the pinky promise if you make the blood-promise."

"...Fine..." So then Sasuke got out an kunai and slit his and Naruto's thumbs slightly. Then when it both bled Sasuke dripped some on his blood into Naruto's cut. Naruto did the same thing to Sasuke. Then they both bandaged up the wound.

"Pinky promise!" Sasuke sighed then held out his pinky. "Cross your heart...and hope to die for?" Naruto snickered.

"Die? Who said anything about dying?" Sasuke was confused.

"It's either that or cry." Naruto muttered.

"Uchihas never cry." Sasuke said coldly. (yeah...sure...XD) "Okay...cross my heart and hope you DIE for."

"Okay!" Then they locked their pinkys.

"I promise to give it all I got the next time we fight in the future." Naruto promised.

"And I promise to give all I got in the future." Then the promise was set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Well there's chapter 2! I hope you like it so far. It'll get better in the next one. But it'll be 5 years later. After the massacare of the Uchiha Clan. O.o

Sasuke changes his personality. Sakura grows up to like Sasuke but also get's stronger along the way. Naruto's childhood friendship ends when Sasuke changes. Now their deep rivals. Sakura somehow had to bring them back together as friends. And also she makes a promise with the two too!

Chapter 3 will becoming up soon!!!! Please review!! I'll give all cookies .0!


	3. Chapter 3 part I

--Chapter 3--

Part I.

&&&&--Many Months Later--&&&&

It was 6:30 am as Sasuke was getting ready for another day at the Konoha Academy. Another day to face Naruto's outburst. And Sakura's glomping all over him ... As he walked downstairs he saw Itachi reading a scroll quietly.

_Itachi has been really quiet lately...I wonder what's wrong? Did I do somethign to upset him? _Sasuke grabbed a toast then walked over to his older brother he looks up to.Then he sat down looking over Itachi's shoulder.

"What do you think your doing...?" Itachi said. Then he rolled his eyes to Sasuke with a blank expression.

"Just looking at what your doing Onii-san." Sasuke took another bite out of his toast.

"Well leave. I'm busy." Itachi went back to reading his scrolls.

"Okay...Hey Onii-san...can I ask you a favor?" Sasuke stood up.

"What?"

"Can you help me with my kunai practice later afternoon?" Then Itachi leaned forward then looked at his young brother with a firm face. He held up 1 finger then stabbed his brother's forehead lightly. Then he said, "I'm busy."

"That's what you've been saying lately Onii-san...and then stabbing me in the forehead...what happened to my big brother?" Sasuke whispered.

"..." Sasuke turned around then left the Uchiha resisdence. He walked in the snow thinking to himself when suddenly a hand grabbed him. Then Sasuke was pulled into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see his aunt giving him a big warm hug. His uncle stood next to her smiling with a cup of hot tea in his hand.

"Umm...I c-can't breathe!" gasped Sasuke. His aunt let go as Sasuke gasped for air.

"Sorry dear. I'm just so excited that Christmas is tomorrow. Also we have a special gift for otr 2 Uchiha prodigies." His aunt reached into her pocket and took out a small package. "Hmm..have you seen Itachi-san? I also have a gift for him too."

"He's studying..." Sasuke took the package.

"Well aren't you gonna open it up?" asked Sasuke's uncle.

"Can I?"

"Of course! Now let's see it." Sasuke then carefully unwrapped the small gift. Inside it was a necklace.

"Wow..." Sasuke looked at the silver locket with the Uchiha sign engraved on the back.

"That's the founder of the Uchiha clan's own necklace!" exclaimed Sasuke's uncle.

"W-why are you giving this to me...and not Onii-san?" Sasuke held it up then the sun's bright radiance reflected off making it so beautiful and glorious.

"Even though your so young and had not yet been given the sharigan, we know that your the prize jewel that makes this clan an Uchiha clan." Then uncle patted Sasuke's hair while wiping away the young boy's tears.

"And also...there's another reason we gave that to you..." Sasuke looked at his uncle with curiousity.The uncle laughed. "It has been past down from Uchiha to Uchiha."

"For what?"

"Oh, just for marriage that's all..."

"W-What?!" Sasuke managed to choke out the word. His aunt then gave her husband a playful punch.

"Don't give the boy a heart attack!" Sasuke looked at his uncle with a gross expression.

"Marriage? I'm not even old enough yet!"

"You will be sooner or later.When you do give it to that special girl..." chuckled his uncle then he patted the boys hair again.

"Wait-"

"Now get along before you miss school." Then his aunt shoed his away leaving her and her husband talking about Sasuke's wonderful future with the girl of his dreams.

"Thank you."

"Now run along and get to school or else your sensei will have your head." Sasuke nodded then ran off to school.

---Naruto---7:00 am---

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!!!!!

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!" shouted Naruto at his alarm clock. He grabbed the device then threw it outside hearing a loud clash as it hit the ground. **Maybe I shouldn't have done that...hehe...** He got up looking at the time. Oh wait he just threw out his only clock. Naruto sighed then got dress. It was cold outside so he wore his winter clothes. After he ate some Instant Ramen he walked out into the cold bitter air.

"I-I-It's s-s-so c-old!" shivered Naruto. Then he jogged towards the academy trying to keep his eyes opened.

Up ahead he spotted a small pink girl, waving at him with a big grin. "Merry Chirstmas Naruto-kun!!" Sakura shouted.

"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan!" Sakura jump then gave Naruto a big hug that made his blush madly. "Er...so-umm...have you seen Sasuke-teme?"

"I haven't seen him all morning. Maybe we can find him before school starts." It was 7:28 am when Naruto and Sakura manged to findthe Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke was up ina tree looking at his locket, examining it's value and features.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Merry Christmas!!" Sakura called up. Sasuke looked down and saw Sakura and Naruto waving up.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped out of the tree and appeared before his two friends. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey, Sasuke-teme...what's with that silver thing." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's hand clutching the necklace.

"It's a necklace my aunt and uncle gave to me for Christmas." Sasuke held up the necklace and showed it to Sakura then Naruto.

"Wow...I've heard of that necklace." Sakura nodded. "I saw in a scroll I read about the Uchiha clan."

"Why were you reading about the Uchiha clan anyway?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Errmm...uuh...I just came upon it when I was looking f-or a scroll on chakra, t-that's all...hehe." Sakura began to blush.

"Huh?" Naruto looked atthe necklace again. "It looks like an oridnary silver locket to me."

"Look closely...it has the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back." Naruto looked closely then saw it symbol. "This locket was the Uchiha founder's, Madara, Uchiha.

It's suppose to represent marriage, but...Sasuke-kun is young and so...err..." Sakura began to blush.

"Huh..? Sasuke-teme it getting married?!" Naruto was stunned.

"NO HE ISN'T YOU IDIOT!" Sakura punched Naruto hard in the face making blood drip from his mouth. CHA! If Sasuke-kun is getting married then it'll be me who's gonna be his bride!

"This was only a gift. I'm not getting married." Sasuke annouced. "Like Shikamaru said, 'Girls are too troublesome.'"

"Right...-sad Sakura- Let's get to school beofre Iruka have our head again," Then the three were off to school.

---After School---

Sasuke began walking home with the locket around his neck swaying side ot side as he headed towards home. But then Naruto and Sakura caught up to him.

"Where are you going Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Home, where else?" Sasuke said in monotone.

"You forgot already?" Naruto gave Sasuke a disapproving look.

"What?"

"I told you durign class that we're going to get some Ramen. The three, my treat."

"Nah."

"C'mon it's like a Christmas present from me to you two."

"Please Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pleaded with puppydog eyes. Sasuke was irratated but then he gave in.

&&&&&&&&RAMEN SHOP&&&&&&&&&&

"Another bowl!" Naruto said loudly.

"Comin' right up!" The chef said with a smile.

"That's your fourth bowl already Naruto-kun." Sakura said. She looked at her unfinished bowl with sadden eyes. Sasuke noticed then looked at Sakura. Naruto continued gulping down Ramen. Naruto didn't noticed that Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the shop quietly tuging on her arm. "Ow! Sasuke-kun that hurts!" Sasuke let go quickly then stepped back.

"Oh...sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sakura was now worried.

"Nothing's wrong with me...but is something wrong with you?" Sasuke looked at her.

"..."

"You looked upset over something back at the ramen shop."

"Oh! I-It w-was nothing...I was just wondering if Naruto had enough moeny to pay for all those ramen bowls!" Sakura laughed nervously. But Sasuke didn't buy it.

"Do you think I'm dumb Sakura?" Sasuke smirked.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Then what's really on your mind?"

"Emm...Earlier beofre school started you said that girls are too troubledsome...well I thought that you thought I was troublesome..." Sakura began to cry silently.

"...was that it?" Sakura nodded. "Sakura, what I said back there was just to get the Dobe off my back."

"Really? So you don't think I'm troublesome?"

"No. But you can be annoying sometimes." Sakura sighed then bowed her head. "But it doesn't mean I don't like you." Sakura looked up with hopeful eyes.

"So you actually...l-like me...?" Sasuke smiled. Then held out his pinky.

"I pinky promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Sakura locked her pinky with his then cried with tears of happiness. _So he actually likes me...but does he like me like me...?_

"Hey!" The to turned to see Naruto with a mad expression. "You left me back at the shop!" Then he marched over to see Sakura's tears still visible."Sasuke-teme! What did you do to Sakura-chan!!???"

"It was nothing Naruto-" Sakua began but naruto kept on ranting.

"...on Christmas Day you made her cry? How mean can you get!"

"Naruto **SHUT UP**!" sakura punched him hard in the stomache making him kneel shivering in pain.

Sasuke chuckled at the scene of his two best friends arguing. And the night went on.

----10:00 p.m.----

The snow contintued falling as the young raven boy ran through the quiet streets of Konoha. The street lights we still off as Sasuke ran towards the Uchiaha residence. It was 10'o clock. The lights should've been on. Then Sasuke stopped into an easy walk looking around to see if anybody was awake.

"Hello...?" Sasuke called out. "Is anyone awake...?" The Uchiha boy walked by each window seeing nothing but darkness. It was too dark to look through. Then a corner came up. Sasuke walked then stopped dead in his remaing spot.

There lied bodies on the street covered with...

Blood.

Fresh.

Blood.

Sasuke cried out then fell back in shock. Then he got up quickly running trying not to step on or even give a second glance at the dead bodies. As he continued running he spotted somthing on the ground that looked familiar. Sasuke slowed down the stopped before the bodies.

It was his Aunt and Uncle.

Dead.

Covered in each other's blood.

Sasuke began to scream as his tears fell. Then he suddnely remembered something...

_'Mother, Father!'_

He sprinted of to his home hoping that he wasn't expected more dead bodies and blood. But he was wrong...Dead wrong...

He opened the door and saw that everything was dead silent. Then he walked into the hallway looking to see if anything was wrong. Then he looked in his room, then Itachi's...then the last one...his parents.

Faster

Faster

His heart beated. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He grabbed the doorknob...then turned it, slowly it creek. His courage raised and he kicked the door open. With a bang the door fell on the floor. He walked inside and his fear rose again. Everything was normal, but then his eyes lingered to the wardorbe closet next to him. It was slightly opened. Just a crack...but something was off. He saw a cloth sticking out of the crack. Attached to a whole piece of clothing. Sasuke was trembling in fear walking slowly to the closet.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Each step Sasuke was violently trembling trying to keep his balance. Thne he reached. With his the the young boy held onto the handle. Then with the will he had left then swung open the closet door. Sasuke jumped back screaming.

Out fell...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Hey sorry about the cliffhanger. I got too scared of wrting my own story. 0.o I know pathethic. Anyway I also wanted to leave a cliffhanger because this story too long. I bet it's over 1500 words.

-sigh- I know it's kinda late for Christmas. I was lazy to update and yeah...Also excuse my grammar and spelling. I got a B in Language Arts that's why I'm so bad -.-

Please review!!! I'll be so happy if you do.

Chapter 4 coming soon: D


End file.
